Super Mario Castaways
Super Mario Castaways es un juego de hasta todos los dispositivos en la que te permite crear lo que quieras. Los billetes y las monedas son infinitos/as, de los que está prohibido pagar, y no hay hacks de este juego. Tiene misiones. Contiene un correo conocido como M&L - MAIL. Contenido https://tetrabit-bros.fandom.com/es/wiki/Super_Mario_Castaways?action=edit&section=9# ocultar Islas Todas las islas Isla del Amor, Gran Continente, Isla Estrella, Isla Secreta, Isla de Pascua, Isla de los espejos, Isla de las cosechas, Isla de los duendes, Isla de la locura, Isla de Troya, Isla Deshabitada, Isla de Liliput, Isla pirata, Isla de los juguetes, Islade los juguetes, Isla Voladora, Isla de los Chamanes, Isla del Gigante, Isla del Volcán, Isla del Sueño, Isla de los Druidas, Gruta, Isla de los Antepasados, Ciudad humana, Isla de Pascua y Ciudad/Reino Champiñón. (Todas las islas son de tiempo ilimitado) Puertas en algunas islas (ejemplo) La isla de los duendes (puerta 1, puerta 2, puertas 3) Semillas, frutas y verduras Todas las semillas, frutas y verduras Arándano, hipnogirasol, trébol, centeno, cebada, trigo, alcachofa, drosera, brocoli, amapola, necrocalabaza, baya de huesos, fresa, ciruela, albaricoque, melocotón, baya, uva, baya de GOJI, maíz, bambú, guisante, manzano, guindilla, pimiento, tomate, tomate gigante, tomate red cherry, jalapeño, pimiento de PADRÓN, girasol, cerezo, cactus, cebolla, ajo, ajo y perejil, sal de ajo, lirio, cicuta verde, champiñón, Amaneta Muscaria, belladona, ojitos guisantones, limonero, naranjas, pera, piña, sandía, melón, almendra, avellana, kiwi, cacao, coco, rosas escarlatas, césped dormilón, calabaza, pasa, mano negra, árbol de mandarinas y mano blanca RecetasEditar Todas las recetasEditar Hipnoamapola, necrotrébol, pintura blanca, agua x5, fuego x15, bayas huesadas, drosera picante, planta piraña, tequila, tequila fuerte, calaveras de tomate,colmillo de lobo, licor ocular, lirio al ajo, lirio a la cebolla, maíz dormilón, hipnosueño, necrolirio, ojos picantones, hueso de lobo, calapiñón, hipnolirio, drosera dormilona, planta piraña dormilona, mandíbula de lobo, lobium, zombium, humanium, pintura rosa, pintura azul, kompot x5, colacao, colacao turbo, Merci bombones, Merci pettit, Ferrero bombones, Lindor bombones, crema de cacao, mousse, COPA, pasta de cacao, manteca de cacao, Nutella, Nocilla, chocolate con leche, chocolate extrafino con leche, chocolate extrafino con almendras x 2, chocolate extrafino con avellanas, mermeladas del mundo real, limonada, hamburgesa de McDonald's y Burger King, KING FUSION, MCFLURRY, Sunny, zumo de naranja y jalea de fruta x 10 EdificiosEditar Todos los edificiosEditar Portería, pozo, cripta, cripta de la fe, cripta de la esperanza, casa del amor, corazón de amor, faro, molino, caseta para mascotas, muñeco de nieve, zombi-caja, caja fuerte, mari-caja, castillo, maternidad, parbulitos, guardería, escuela, instituto, universidad, libertad, biblioteca, computador/a, esfinge, ojo de diamante, elefante de oro, residencia, mesquita, hórreo, medina, zoco, fonda, alcázar, alcazaba, centro de negocios, residencia, templo, torre de la perforación, la torre de hércules, louvre, babylon, villa, teatro, la casa de Mickey Mouse, museo, planetario, museo de arte antigua, museo de media arte, museo de arte moderna, museo de arte contemporánea, The Museum of the Modern Art, Centro de Arte Reina Sofía, Museo Pushkin, The Art Institute of Chicago, circo, mercadillo, choza, supermercado, hípermercado, colisionador, palacio de hielo, El Palacio de La Ópera, Cabaña, Empire State Building, Willy Sears, Nueva Donk City Hall, torre Eiffel, cine, muro, muro 2, torre, estufa y calefacción, Patricio, molinillo, portería de lujo, cripta de lujo, molino de lujo, faro de lujo, pozo de lujo, cine de lujo, castillo de lujo, universidad de lujo, casa de campo, casa playera, chalé bungaló, casa rústica, bungaló, granja, casa con porche, casa con buhardilla, casa dúplex, chalet dúplex, casa americana, casa retro, dúplex, bloque urbano, bloque rural, bloque urbano, bloque victoriano, Rúa Porto do Cabo (toda), Avenida Galicia (toda), apartamentos con jardín, bloque alargado, bloque de apartamantos, bloque de lujo, bloque, rascacielos, rascacielos de lujo, rascacielos con jardín, rascacielos normal, rascacielos con ático, rascacielos con azulejo, casa prefabricada, rascacielos moderno, rascacielos contemporáneo, casa antigua, paso, casa con torres, centro de deportes, Plaza del Parque (toda), gimnasio, reino ástur-leonés, iglesia, catedral, parroquia, complejo residencial y casa unifamiliar FábricasEditar Panadería, molino de pienso, McDonald's, fábrica de lácteos, fábrica de azúcar, fábrica textil, sastrería, fábrica de aperitivos, BURGER KING, restaurante de comida rápida, fábrica de papel, fábrica de cacao, fábrica de helados, fábrica de oasitas, fábrica de mermelada, fábrica de goma, fábrica de plásticos, fábrica de caramelos (entre gummy jelly y Solano), restaurante mexicano, café bar (entre el Miramar y el Begamar), fábrica de muebles, fábrica de zapatos, joyería-relojería, restaurante asiático, fábrica de comida al grill (parrilla), fábrica de perfumes, fábrica de bebidas, fábrica de chocolate, fábrica de salchichas y perritos calientes, cafetería o fábrica de café, fábrica de plumas, juguetería, fábrica de muñecas, lavadora, secadora, fábrica de vajillas, fábrica de música, fábrica de ramos, restaurante italiano y fábrica festiva Edificios comunitariosEditar Tienda de comestibles, hospital, comisaría, parque de bomberos, centro de correos, tienda de música, lavandería, peluquería, pizzería (Pizza Móvil , Pizza Tutto, Telepizza, Pizza hot y Dominos Pizza) Centros comerciales Espacio Coruña, Oreco park, Marineda, Dolce vita, Breogan Park, Jungla park, Arrecife park y Coffee Park SOK Centro de eventosEditar Se desbloquea a comienzos. Todo siempre está desbloqueado. Los eventos nuca acaban ni son limitados, todo es ilimitado. HumanosEditar TodoEditar Aparato, cocineros, brigada (tiempo ilimitado), cocineros con cerebro, cazatesoros con cerebro, pescador con cerebro, cazatesoros, minero, leñador, par de mineros, par de leñadores, pescador con cerebro, pescador, buscador clandestino de esmeraldas con cerebro y buscador clandestino de esmeraldas ColeccionesEditar Todas las coleccionesEditar Juguetes (incluyendo balón, bloques, cubito, muñeca y peonza) Flores (incluyendo el botón de oro, flor de helecho, nomeolvides, lirios del valle y la violeta) Mar (incluyendo coral, cangrejo, perla, concha y estrella) Playa (incluyendo traje de baño, bikini, sombrerito, flotador, salvavidas, sombrilla, volante y pelota de bádminton) Amor (incluyendo flecha, vela, medallón y osito teddy) Invierno (incluyendo la mandarina, la bufanda, el gatito, el copito de nieve y el patín sobre hielo) Conejo blanco (incuyendo zanahorias, orejas, chistera, cola y reloj del conejo) Auténtico terror (incluyendo las habilidades de Freddy) Exclusiva (incluyendo sombras, farola entera, corcho, dinero y otros objetos de gran valor histórico) Hogar (incluyendo todas las tareas domésticas del hogar) Turista (incluyendo todas las herramientas de un turista) Estrellas (incluyendo todas las herramientas para los mejores jugadores de Super Mario Castaways) Luxor (incluyendo a las mejores decoraciones) Coche (incluyendo todas las máquinas que lo rodean) Señales (incluyendo zonas de picnic, ¿prohibido algo?, sentido único, no hay entrada, prohibido adelantar y obras viales) Manos (incluyendo guantes y manos de decoraciones) Calzado (incluyendo la ropa) Primavera (incluyendo a las tradiciones de la primavera) Adolescentes (incluyendo gorra y todo lo que le rodea a un adolescente) Hallowen (incluyendo capucha, escoba, calabaza, varita y caramelos) Fobias (incluyendo tipos de decoraciones horribles) Sabrosa (incluyendo bageles, sandía, piruleta, fresa , durian, piña y melón) Tiempo (incluyendo tipos de relojes (incluyendo reloj de cuco, péndulo, de muñeca y de bolsillo) ) Papá Noel (incluyendo todo lo que le rodea a la Navidad (incluso a Papá Noel) ) Pascua (incluyendo huevo de chocolate, huexquisito, huexótico, huemocionado, huexperimento y huevícola) AlmacénEditar El almacén es el encargado de examinar todo Todos los objetosEditar Receta o recurso de construcción o método Carrusel del acumulador 1 unidad flash, 2 veces Puerta de amatista casa 5 conos, 5 mármol negro Cosecha Amatista Mármol Blanco O Negro Aquamarine Harvest Canyon, Piedra Arrow Spin Faith & Hope Crypt, Casa del amor Bolas de circo 2 de goma, 1 piedra de luna Árboles de la cosecha de murciélagos Baterias Centro de negocios 5 veces, 2 amores Sábanas Villa 2 Love, 1 Goma Bedsheets Rombison's Workshop 20 Peace, 10 Time Black Heart Golden Elephant 1 Blue Heart, 2 Oil Cosecha de mármol negro Mármol negro Cantante de mármol negro Stonecutter en Big Island Blue Heart Golden Elephant 1 Iron Heart, 1 Blue Paint La pintura azul cocina 3 pintura blanca, 12 Hypnopoppy Pintura azul Joker Spin Pintura azul x3 Louvre 3 pintura blanca, 1 pintura azul Tableros Cripta 1 Madera, 1 Engranaje Tableros Gate House 1 Palm Log, 1 mármol blanco Libro de la biblioteca de libros 3, 1 pintura rosa Libros Cupido Spin Libros colecciones intercambiar un conjunto de adolescentes Libro de la cosecha de fantasmas Árboles de pino de la cosecha de la rama Bricks Villa 3 Love, 1 Playdo Colecciones de ladrillos intercambiar un conjunto de Luxor Cucharones Snowman 1 Metal, 1 Cable Buttercup Ancient Temple 1 Fern Fower, 1 vez Buttercup Ancient Temple 1 Forget-MeNot, 1 vez Buttercup Ancient Temple 1 Lilies of the Valley, 1 vez Buttercup Ancient Temple 1 Violet, 1 vez Cable Crypt 1 Metal, 1 Gear Camomila Spin Faith & Hope Crypt, House of Love Cripta de velas Fe y esperanza Cripta, Casa del amor Molino de cemento 1 piedra, 1 engranaje Chips Collider 3 Moonstone, 3 Bombilla Cono (Palm) Cosecha De Palmeras Carrusel del cigüeñal 1 vasos, 2 veces Dalle Business Center 3 Azulejos, 1 Pintura Azul Esmeraldas Cosecha De Cuarzo Eyeball Liquer Cooks 3 Eyeball Pea, 5 Rye Eyeball Sundew Cooks 3 Eyeball Liquor, 5 Hot Sundew Fern Flower Ancient Temple 1 Buttercup, 1 vez Fern Flower Ancient Temple 1 Forget-MeNot, 1 vez Templo Antiguo de Flor de Helecho 1 Lirios del Valle, 1 vez Fern Flower Ancient Temple 1 Violet, 1 vez Las colecciones de fertilizantes intercambian un conjunto de flores Fertilizante cosecha flores Bandas de cine teatro 1 jabón, 1 superglue Filtro de carrusel 1 monedero, 2 veces Fuego x15 Cocineros 5 Fuego 5 Aceite Fuego x6 Liberty 1 Fuego, 1 Aceite Fire Spin Liberty El taller de Fire Spin Rombison. Fire Hoop Circus 5 Calbe, 3 Fire Carrusel de la unidad flash 1 acumulador, 2 veces Foil Zombie Box 1 Acero, 2 Tableros Las colecciones de láminas intercambian un conjunto de Luxor. Forget-Me-Not Ancient Temple 1 Buttercup, 1 vez Forget-Me-Not Ancient Temple 1 Fern Fower, 1 vez Forget-Me-Not Ancient Temple 1 Lirios del Valle, 1 vez Forget-Me-Not Ancient Temple 1 Violeta, 1 vez Ajo Lily Cooks 5 Ajo, 2 Lily Garlic Lily x5 Scary House 50 Ajo, 20 Lily Excavaciones de tesoros de caja de dinero azul de engranajes Engranajes Cosecha holey rocas de coral o chatarra Gears Spin All Crypts, Faro Colecciones de engranajes muy miedo conjunto Biblioteca de Cristal 5 Fuego, 1 Hypnolily Faro de vidrio Colecciones de vidrio Conjunto turístico o Conjunto mar. Carrusel de gafas 1 cigüeñal, 2 veces Carrusel de guantes 1 radiador, 2 veces Gold Petals University 1 Madera Contrachapada, 1 Pintura Amarilla Conjunto de manos de pétalos de oro Criptas de espinas de oro Las colecciones de palas de oro intercambian un conjunto de flores Cosecha de mármol verde Mármol verde Stonecutter de mármol verde Stonecutter en Big Island Pintura Verde x3 Louvre 3 Pintura Blanca, 1 Tequila Shroomy Arbustos de herradura cosecha lirio, pala de oro Cocineta caliente Cocineros 2 Sundew, 3 pimientos Sundew caliente x10 Scary House 60 Sundew, 90 Chili Pepper Hypnodream Cooks 3 Hypnopoppy, 1 Sleepy Corn Hypnolily cocina 3 Hypnodream, 2 Necrolily Cocineros Hypnopoppy 2 Hypnosunflower, 2 Amapola Hypnopoppy Cosecha Lila Iron Heart Golden Elephant 1 Love, 1 Transformer Escaleras Circo 5 Tablero, 2 Cuerdas Biblioteca de luz 1 fuego, 1 vez Bombillas Universidad 1 Cristal, 1 Cable Templo Antiguo de los Lirios del Valle 1 Ranúnculo, 1 vez Templo Antiguo de los Lirios del Valle 1 Fern Fower, 1 vez Templo antiguo de Lilies of the Valley 1 Nomeolvides, 1 vez Templo Antiguo de los Lirios del Valle 1 Violeta, 1 vez Lollypop cosecha los árboles con la bola púrpura Villa Love Spin Medallón Spin House of Love Molino de hilado de metal y todas las criptas Colecciones de metal intercambiar un conjunto de conejo blanco Torre xx de metal x5 1 amor, 3 fuego Los meteoritos cosechan boulder Meteoritos Spin Planetarium Carrusel de telefonía móvil 1 rueda, 2 veces Piedra de luna cosecha Boulder Planetario Spin Moonstones Faro Nails 2 Cable, 1 Engranaje Necroclover cocina 2 Necropumpkin, 3 Clover Necroclover cosecha lila Necrolily cocina 2 Necroclover, 1 ajo lirio Piedra de la cosecha de aceite (gris oscuro) Aceite de residencia 1 pintura blanca, 1 vez Plataforma de perforación de la vuelta del aceite Palm Logs cosecha palmeras Palm Logs x5 Trojan Horse 5 Tiempo, 5 Madera Palm Logs Collections intercambian un juego de juguetes Papel Babylon 1 Madera Contrachapada, 10 Agua Colecciones de papel intercambiar un conjunto de coches Peace Spin Liberty, Mill Lápices Babylon 1 Pintura Rosa, 1 Cuarzo Almohadas Castillo 1 Sábana, 2 Corazones Azules Almohadas Colecciones intercambiar un conjunto de signos Pintura rosa Pintura naranja Pintura morada Contenido (esconder) Algunos atributos Primero Islas Segundo Semillas Tercero Recetas Otros atributos Cuarto Edificios Quinto Humanos Sexto Colecciones AlmacénObjetos DecoracionesEditar Flor de cerezo, mojón, vallas de colores, arbustos de colores, banderas, columnas, bancos, ídolos, vallas, muros, vallas con columnas, regadera, lirios, tumba tecnológica, columna blanca y negra, jarrón, linternas y farolas, ídolo de madera, mano de humano y zombi, pavillon, palco de la música, liternas2, lámpara, corazón de peluche, corazón de cemento, caballo de juguete, valla con flores, vallas3, vallas4, canasta de flores, juguete, helecho, ramo de flores, tulipanes de colores, violetascoche, carretera, adoquín, arena, arenisca, piedras, globos, letras, puertas y vallas5 Versión de PascuaEditar Villaconejo, villa de pascua, farola en flor, huevo de fabergé, seta en tronco, seta en tocón, hamaca de pascua, taller de pascua, cartel de pascua, casa del conejo de pascua, reliquias del conejo, ferrocarril de pascua, primavera, fuente de pascua y vena artística ExpansionesEditar Avión y máquina de la fortuna Parque de atraccionesEditar Montaña rusa, California Street, Super ratón el vacilón, cataratas, tobogán, carrusel, faro, estación espacial internacional, cohete, la feria de los videojuegos (en la que si una persona entra en un dibujo de un videojuego, como los cuadros de Super Mario 64, entra y es el personaje), y un avión Expansiones2Editar Bums, súper espadas, fertilizante instantáneo y fruta rápida CerebrosEditar 1 cerebro por 3 horas, 2 cerebros por 1 día, 6 cerebros por 1 día, 5 cerebros por 3 días, 2 cerebros por 5 días y 6 cerebros por 5 días Súper bancoEditar MonedasEditar 100.000, 400.000, 1.500.000, 3.500.500, 10.000.000 Y 30.000.000 monedas BilletesEditar 50, 150, 350, 1.000, 2. 500 y 7. 500 billetes PlantasEditar Planta lanzaguisantes, girasol, petacereza, nuez, explotonuez, papapum, hielaguisantes, planta carroñívora, planta repetídora, etc. CombatesEditar En gimnasiosEditar Contra otros jugadores ElementosEditar Véase tambiénEditar https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabla_peri%C3%B3dica_de_los_elementos DeportesEditar Los deportes forman parte de Super Mario Castaways, aquí está todo Ball sportsEditar Fútbol, hockey, balóncesto, balónmano, vóleibol, béisbol, béisgolf, vóley-tenis, tenis, bádminton y ping pong Artes marcialesEditar Judo, gimnasia rítmica y Kárate Autodefensa personalEditar Karate Kyokushinkai Naturaleza y otros elementosEditar *Diamante *Esmeralda *Lapisázuli *Redstone *Oro *Plata *Bluestone *Topacio *Plata sideral *Amatista *EnderStone *Greenstone *Yellowstone *NetherStone *Cuarzo *Cuarzo del inframundo *Cobre *Plata *Bronce Portales para viajar a otras dimensionesEditar Todos los portales para viajar a otras dimensiones son demasiado fáciles de hacer para los NOOBS, algunos con peligros, otros exóticos y otros siderales y bonitos. *Portal del inframundo *Portal del fin *Portal de diamante *Portal de esmeralda *Portal de lapisázuli *Portal de Graviti Falls *Portal para el parkour, minijuegos, puzzles y juegos de preguntas para las personas, sean bilingües o no bilingües *Portal de redstone *Portal de Mickey Mouse *Portal de Harry Potter *Portal de Angry Birds *Portal de La Fábrica de chocolate *Portal de oro *Portal del TNT *Portal de hierro *Portal de tierra *Portal encantado *Portal de podsol MarketplaceEditar El marketplace tiene packs de popurrís de Minecraft que nunca hay que pagar, están todos y no hay ninguno que se agote. ¿A qué videojuego de Mario se parece Super Mario Castaways?Editar Super Mario Castaways se parece a Super Mario Maker y a Super Mario Maker 2. Extensiones de código para crear un nivelEditar Super Mario Castaways tiene extensiones de código muy parecidas a Scratch, más similares a Scratch 2 Offiline Editor. Contiene: *Movimiento *Apariencia *Sonido *Eventos *Control *Sensores *Operadores *Variables *Listas *Bloques Otras extensionesEditar *Música *Lápiz *Sensor de vídeo *Texto a voz *Traducir *Makey Makey *micro:bit *Lego Mindstorms EV3 *Lego Education WeDo 2.0 *Lego Boost *GoDirect Force & Acceleration ¿Cuántos personas pueden jugar?Editar 4 personas Controles (PC)Editar Aquí hay una lista de controles para los jugadores. Primer jugadorEditar Flechas direccionales Segundo jugadorEditar Teclas W, A, S y D Tercer jugadorEditar Teclas U, L, O y R Cuarto jugadorEditar Teclas 5, 1, 7 y 3 Objetos de trabajoEditar *Mesa de trabajo *Mesa de emplumado *Mesa de herrería *Horno *Horno de fusión *Ahumador *Atril *Telar *Observador *Cortapiedras *Tolva de objetos *Mesa de encantamientos *Soltador *Dispensador *Cofre *Cofre trampa *Cofre del fin *Constructor de elementos *Creador de compuestos *Mesa de laboratorio *Reductor de materia HamburgesasEditar Las hamburgesas son las siguientes: *[1] Grand McExtreme Intense Cheddar *[2] Grand McExtreme Double Intense Cheddar *[3] Grand McExtreme Bacon *[4] Grand McExtreme Double Bacon *[5] CBO™ SMOKEY BACON *[6] BIG MAC® *[7] CBO™ *[8] McPOLLO® *[9] CUARTO DE LIBRA *[10] McROYAL DELUXE® *[11] McWRAP® CHICKEN & BACON *[12] Big Creamy Cheese *[13] BIG CHICKEN BBQ *[14] BIG DOUBLE CHEESE *[15] BIG CHICKEN SUPREME *[16] HAMBURGUESA CON QUESO *[17] HAMBURGUESA *[18] CHICKEN BURGER BBQ *[19] FILETE DE PESCADO *[20] CHICKEN BURGER KIDS *[21] SIGNATURE COLLECTION DE McDONALD'S SMOKEHOUSE *[22] SIGNATURE COLLECTION DE McDONALD'S QUESO DE CABRA *[23] SIGNATURE COLLECTION DE McDONALD'S CLASSIC * Doble Cheese SaladRustic Smoked CheeseThe KING HuevoThe King BaconBacon CheeseburgerHamburguesa sin glutenWHOPPER®Hamburguesa con queso sin glutenDOBLE WHOPPER®TRIPLE WHOPPER®WHOPPER JR.®SteakhouseDoble Cheese Bacon XXLBig King®Big King XXL®Doble Cheeseburger BBQDoble Cheeseburger BaconCheeseburgerHamburger Rustic Smoked Cheese Tendercrisp®Chicken TENDERCRISP®LONG CHICKEN®Wrap de PolloAlitas de PolloCRISPY CHICKEN®Chicken NuggetsChicken BurgerCrujientes de Pollo Doble TexasEditar Parece tener salsa barbacoa EnsaladasEditar Super Mario Castaways también tiene ensaladas. Ensalada Delight con Pollo CrujienteEnsalada con Pollo Crujiente y salsa CésarEnsalada Original *[24] *[25] *[26] DE LA HUERTA * CHICKEN APPLE CESAR * MEDITERRANEAN TUNA Entrantes y snacksEditar Gigante cubo de snacksMozzarella SticksDelicias de pollo Patatas ClásicasPatatas SupremeKing Aros de Cebolla™Chili Cheese BitesAlitas de PolloChicken NuggetsCrujientes de Pollo Golden cheese fingers. *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/top-fries-brava-y-alioli Top Fries Brava y Alioli *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/top-fries-bacon-cheese Top Fries Bacon & Cheese *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/patatas-fritas PATATAS FRITAS *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/patatas-deluxe PATATAS DELUXE *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/mcnuggetsr McNUGGETS® *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/chicken-mcbites CHICKEN McBITES *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/alitas-pollo ALITAS DE POLLO *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/25-mcnuggetsr 25 McNUGGETS® *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/10-alitas-pollo-15-mcnuggetsr 10 ALITAS DE POLLO + 15 McNUGGETS® *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/15-mcnuggets-10-mccroquetastm-jamon 15 McNuggets + 10 McCroquetas™ de Jamón *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/cheesy-bites CHEESY BITES *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/mccroquetas-jamon McCroquetas ™ de Jamón *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/hamburguesa-con-queso HAMBURGUESA CON QUESO *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/hamburguesa HAMBURGUESA *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/ensalada-huerta ENSALADA DE LA HUERTA *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/happy-zanahoriastm HAPPY ZANAHORIAS™ *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/happy-cherritos HAPPY CHERRITOS *https://www.mcdonalds.es/productos/complementos/gazpacho GAZPACHO SalsasEditar Salsa de TomateSalsa Miel y MostazaSalsa BarbacoaSalsa de QuesoMayonesaKetchupSalsa de Mostaza PostresEditar Oreo® Golden Chocolate Blanco shake NESCAFÉ® ShakeOREO® ShakeChocolate Oreo® ShakeKING FUSION™ KIT KAT®King Fusion BrownieKING FUSION™ OREO®BURGER KING SANDY® CarameloBURGER KING SANDY® ChocolateBURGER KING SANDY® FresaCono HeladoBrownie con HeladoGofre Caliente*[27] McFlurry Caja Roja *[28] McFLURRY® OREO *[29] McFLURRY® NOCILLA *McFLURRY® M&Ms *McFLURRY® KIT KAT *[30] McShake™ Caja Roja *[31] McSHAKE™ OREO PEQUEÑO *[32] McSHAKE™ NOCILLA * SUNDAE *CONO HELADO *[33] REDONDO BOMBÓN *[34] PIÑA *[35] MANZANA *[36] CAFÉ CON HELADO *[37] MINI McFLURRY® KIT KAT *[38] MANGO *[39] ACTIMEL® FRESA *[40] DANONINO® STREET FRESA Mini SandysEditar Mini Sandy con fresa, chocolate y caramelo Menú King Jr.Editar King Jr. MealEditar Danonino® Bebedino FresaEssencial Manzana®Danonino® PetitDino ChocolateDanonino® PetitDino FresaTrina NiñosHamburguesa sin glutenHamburguesa con queso sin glutenAgua MineralDon Simon® TropicalMINI SANDY® con FresaMINI SANDY® con ChocolateMINI SANDY® con CarameloMenú HamburguesaMenú Hamburguesa con QuesoMenú Chicken BurgerMenú Chicken Nuggets (x5) Productos de KinderEditar Super Mario Castaways también contiene esos productos. *Kinder Sorpresa o Kinder Gran sorpresa *Kinder Joy *Kinder Shoko-Bons Kinder chocolateEditar También tiene Kinder Chocolate *Kinder chocolate clásico *Kinder chocolate White *Kinder chocolate Dark *Kinder chocolate MINI *Kinder chocolate MAXI *Kinder chocolate con cereales Kinder BuenoEditar La buena tabernilla de ingredientes de Kinder Bueno son una Délice de chocolate muy suculenta y apetitosa. Contiene: *Kinder Bueno clásico *Kinder Bueno DARK *Kinder Bueno White *Kinder Bueno MINI *Kinder Bueno MAXI *Kinder Bueno con cereales Kinder Happy HippoEditar La edición de Kinder Happy Hippo es la mejor edición que se le puede dar a un producto con emojis. *Kinder Happy Hippo clásico *Kinder Happy Hippo cacao *Kinder Happy Hippo White *Kinder Happy Hippo Dark *Kinder Happy Hippo MINI *Kinder Happy Hippo MAXI Otros productos de KinderEditar *Kinder Ice Cream *Kinder Délice *Kinder Brioss *Kinder Cards (no comestible y sólo para juegos) Bebidas y cafésEditar *Aquarius Zero Coca-Cola®Coca-Cola Light®Coca-Cola Zero®Coca-Cola Zero® sin CafeinaFanta® Naranja ZeroFanta® Limón ZeroNestea® sin azúcaresCervezaCerveza Sin AlcoholAgua MineralTRINA®Don Simon® TropicalCafé EspressoCafé MacchiatoCafé LatteCafé CapuccinoCafé AmericanoChocolate CalienteCafé Descafeinado *Café Mocca *Café Mocha *Aquarius *Aquarius Naranja *Aquarius Vives Lima Limón *Aquarius Vives Tropical BombonesEditar Super Mario Castaways es todo una feria del dulce. * [41] Lindor Silhuettes leche 225gr 7,49 € * [42] Lindor Silhouettes surtido 225gr 7,49 € * [43] Lindor Tubo Leche 9,99 € * [44] Lindor Cornet Leche 5,65 € * [45] Lindor Cornet 70% Cacao 5,65 € * [46] Lindor Cornet 60% Cacao 5,65 € * [47] Lindor Cornet Surtido 5,65 € * [48] Lindor Cornet Blanco 5,65 € * [49] Lindor Cornet Fresa 5,65 € * [50] Lindor Cornet Coco 5,65 € * [51] Lindor Dúo 25g 0,85 € * [52] Colección Lindor Surtido 19,25 € * [53] Colección Lindor Negro 19,25 € * [54] Colección Lindor Blanco 19,25 € * [55] Colección Lindor Leche 19,25 € * [56] Passion Lindor 35,35 € * [57] Lindor Milk Fan 60,00 € * [58] Lindor Mix Fan 60,00 € * [59] Lindor White Big Fan 60,00 € * [60] Lindor Dark Big Fan 60,00 € * Ferrero Rocher * Grand Ferrero Rocher * Ferrero Collection * Ferrero Prestige * Ferrero Golden Gallery ¿Qué regalos trae un gigante cubo de snacks?Editar Trae todos los snacks (como mínimo un millón) ¿Super Mario Castaways regala quesos?Editar Super Mario Castaways es una quesería. Contiene: *Queso Oro del Valle *Queso El valle *Queso Arquega *Queso García Baquero *Queso Gran Capitán *Queso Cuartirolo *Queso Gruyere *Queso President *Queso Casu Marzu *Queso Palmizulia *Queso Tres Oscos *Queso de Burgos *Queso Mini Babybel *Queso Gouda *Queso Cheddar *Queso Record *Queso Emmental *Queso Parmesano *Queso Grana-Padano *Colección de quesos del siglo XVII *Queso Provolone *Queso Mascarpone *Queso Roquefort *Queso azul *Queso Cabrales *Queso Guayanés *Queso El Gran Cardenal *Queso Manchego *Queso Cheshire *Queso Cottage Productos de Gastone LagoEditar Super Mario Castaways es todo una feria de los banners de otras marcas. Contiene: [61] Snek 8x25g 24x25g [62] Party 125g 250g 400g [63] Poker 150g 32x15g 4x45g 5x45g 10x45g 20x45g [64] Wafers 175g [65] Multipack 4x50g [66] Double Pack Sugar free Party Plaisir 120g 5x38g 25x38g [67] Chocobrick [68] Roll Break 80g [69] Wholemeal cookies 400g [70] Cereal cookies 350g 700g [71] Cookies with eggs 350g [72] Cookies with cream 350g 700g [73] Cocoa and hazelnut cookies 350g 700g [74] Chocolate chip cookies 350g 700g [75] Reduced fat cookies 350g [76] Cookies with no added sugars 350g [77] Frollino 400g [78] Frollkao 400g [79] Prima Colazione 400g [80] Novellino 400g [81] Integrali [82] Lady Fingers [83] Puff Pastry 135g [84] Sugar coated Puff Pastry [85] Macaroons [86] Tarts box 350g flowpack 350g [87] [88] Sugared Doughnuts 6x30g [89] Doughnuts with cocoa 6x30g [90] Doughnuts with wild berry filling 6x40g [91] Doughnuts apricot filling 6x40g [92] Doughnuts chocolate filling 6x40g [93] Doughnuts chocolate and whipped cream filling 6x40g [94] Productos de Kit-KatEditar Incluyendo todos lo KitKat de las marcas Nestle y Hershey *Kit-Kat Clásico *Kit-Kat Negro al 70% *Kit-Kat Blanco *Kit-Kat CHUNKY Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de Mario